


for somebody's sake... [photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: not interested in being nice or accurate [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Fire, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Other, Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens), Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: you know when Crowley is desperate cos he can't find Aziraphale in the bookshop fire?that bit.





	for somebody's sake... [photocomic]

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48295699231/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> the head is a (factory seconds?) of the s4 Tenth Doctor figure by [BCS](https://www.bigchiefstudios.co.uk/) repainted by me


End file.
